Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Lylyne67
Summary: Un peu de détente dans le monde affolé du travail. Quand on vit à 200% il faut bien savoir s'accorder une petite pause. UA


**Titre** : Les apparences sont trompeuses

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Renji / Byakuya

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Ceci est un petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de lovely-bubble et pour fêter dignement le fait qu'elle soit enfin majeure et vaccinée, je lui offre un petit threesome !

**Warning** : Bya est totalement OOC, mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime dans ces situations ! Je crois que j'ai franchi les frontières entre le lemon et le PWP.

.

**Présentations :**

**1)****Renji :** Jeune cadre dynamique dans le début de la vingtaine. Il a travaillé d'arrache pied pendant toute la durée de ses études pour se retrouver où il est aujourd'hui et c'est non sans mal qu'il a réussi à obtenir cette place de chef manager dans une des plus prestigieuses boîtes de publicité de Tokyo.

Abarai est à la tête d'une petite équipe d'une dizaine de personnes et n'est pas peu fier d'arriver à diriger tout ce beau petit monde dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sévère quand il faut l'être, il met cependant un point d'honneur à rester à l'écoute de ses assistants.

De nature plutôt joviale, il ne manque jamais une occasion de sortir tous les week-ends. Accompagné de ses amis, il aime par-dessus tout faire la tournée des bars. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est rentré chez lui les yeux vitreux, essayant péniblement de placer un pied devant l'autre.

Son travail étant assez stressant comme cela, il a bien besoin d'un petit remontant et ce dès qu'il a franchi le portail de la société le vendredi soir.

Renji aime les hommes et ne s'en cache pas. Libre comme l'air, il aime papillonner de droite à gauche, enchainant les relations sans lendemain. Il ne veut pas se poser, il est encore jeune et tient vraiment à sa liberté, il veut profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie. D'ailleurs il a trouvé en Shuuhei, ami de longue date, la personne parfaite pour des petits extras sans conséquences.

A première vue, et si on ne le connaissait pas dans le monde du travail, n'importe qui pourrait dire que Renji n'est pas une personne sérieuse et qu'il ne se soucie de rien. Mais le rouge sait parfaitement placer une barrière entre le travail et les loisirs.

Ses collègues diront de lui qu'il a la tête sur les épaules et qu'il ne laisse rien au hasard. Chaque dossier est étudié soigneusement et revu une bonne dizaine de fois pour qu'il soit certain qu'aucune amélioration supplémentaire n'est possible dans le projet.

Abarai gagne bien sa vie et a conscience qu'il est un beau parti pour toute la gente féminine. Son physique plus qu'attirant, souligné de tatouages provocateurs jusque sur son front ajoute une part de mauvais garçon qui les fait toutes craquer. Mais Renji s'en fiche, il ne tient pas à s'encombrer d'une femme.

Enfin bref, Renji est bien dans ses baskets et n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

**2)****Ichigo :**Du même âge que Renji, assistant de direction dans la même agence de pub. Arrivé quelques mois avant le rouge, il est celui qui est toujours aux petits soins pour le grand patron.

Les premières semaines, il avait tremblé de peur à l'idée que son patron ne soit pas satisfait de lui. Il fallait dire qu'à première vue il était impressionnant et imposait le respect. Il ne s'était fait remonter les bretelles qu'une seule et unique fois.

Pour une bêtise sans nom qui plus est. Il s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier. Il avait été convoqué par le chef à cause de son café qui avait trop refroidi. Ichigo était encore jeune et n'avait pas encore acquis la force de caractère pour encaisser le choc. Alors ce soir-là il était rentré chez lui en larmes, persuadé d'avoir perdu son poste.

Aussi, depuis ce jour, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus jamais décevoir son patron. Et plus jamais il n'avait eu de remarque désobligeante sur sa façon de travailler. Il fallait dire aussi que maintenant il s'était forgé une personnalité.

Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de ruer dans les brancards du Président, mais il ne se laissait plus abattre et ne baissait plus la tête devant cet homme, aussi puissant soit-il.

Ichigo aimerait avoir un peu de temps pour lui, il aimerait pouvoir rentrer chez lui le soir et pouvoir se détendre devant un bon film. Mais étant donné qu'il dépend de son patron, il dépend malheureusement aussi de ses horaires. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il rentre chez lui à 22 heures passées.

Sans compter qu'il doit être debout à 6 heures au plus tard pour être prêt à l'attaque dès 7h30. Une vraie vie de fou. Il ne reste jamais bien loin de son téléphone appréhendant qu'il se mette à sonner inopinément.

Au début, il avait pensé à du harcèlement de la part de son patron, mais il a bien vite appris que ce n'étaient que les aléas de son job. La seule hantise qui persiste encore en lui est qu'un jour il ne l'appelle alors qu'il est sous la douche et qu'il ne soit pas assez rapide pour atteindre l'appareil, ce qui déplairait fortement au boss.

Il reste chez lui la plupart des week-ends, bien trop fatigué pour faire la bringue. En de très rares occasions, il passe néanmoins ses dimanches en famille, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son père et ses sœurs.

On pourrait croire qu'Ichigo est fou. Qu'il va tôt ou tard finir par se tuer à la tâche. Mais Ichigo aime son travail peu importe les difficultés et les sacrifices qu'il exige. Sans compter qu'un beau jour, il a découvert un très bon moyen de se détendre. Depuis six mois maintenant, il s'adonne à une activité on ne peut plus relaxante.

**3)****Byakuya :**Président Directeur Général de la fameuse agence de publicité. Un homme issu d'une lignée de la haute noblesse. Début de la trentaine, avec un charme froid et un physique alléchant.

Il n'a absolument pas besoin de cette entreprise pour gagner sa vie, sa famille est une des plus riches du pays. Pour lui ce n'est qu'un passe-temps. Un passe-temps néanmoins indispensable à son esprit.

Sa famille l'a toujours poussé à respecter à la lettre les usages et les traditions japonaises. Or, et ceci, peu de gens le savent, Kuchiki n'est pas du genre à se fondre dans le moule. Il exècre secrètement toutes ces courbettes et autres ronds de jambes qu'impose son rang dans la société.

Mais il se garde bien d'en faire part, surtout à sa famille qui en aurait fait un esclandre. Toutes les personnes autour de lui, que ce soit du côté personnel ou professionnel, auraient dit que Byakuya Kuchiki était l'exemple même de la noblesse japonaise.

Intérieurement il hurle sa rage et son envie de pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Chef de clan, il est obligé de se prêter à des réunions plus que soporifiques qui ne mènent jamais à rien puisque ses oncles se font toujours un malin plaisir à trouver à redire à ses propositions.

Marié de force à une femme du même rang que lui, il désespère à chaque fois qu'il passe la porte de chez lui et que cette folle n'est pas encore couchée. C'est pour cela qu'il essaye de rentrer chaque jour un peu plus tard, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu.

Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules depuis quelques temps. Il doit fournir un héritier à la famille Kuchiki. Oh, pas que sa femme ne soit pas belle à regarder, n'importe quel homme se damnerait pour avoir Yoruichi dans son lit, c'est simplement que vu qu'il a été marié de force, son esprit de contradiction et de provocation l'empêche de coucher avec elle.

En y réfléchissant bien, une seule personne était au courant de ce côté qu'il essaye de cacher, cette personnalité sauvage et envieuse du commun des mortels. Kurosaki Ichigo, son assistant a compris qu'il n'est pas le glacial homme d'affaires qu'il s'évertue à montrer à tout le monde.

.

Renji a renvoyé tous ses assistants à leurs bureaux en les félicitant une fois de plus pour l'incroyable effort fourni. Enfin cette campagne était bouclée. Ils ont passé plusieurs semaines à tout mettre en place, étudiant chaque petit détail qui pourrait contrecarrer leurs projets.

Fier de lui, il se prit le temps de faire une petite pause et de boire un bon café pour fêter ça. Si tout marchait selon son plan, il venait de boucler une affaire de plusieurs centaines de millions de yens.

Le plus gros contrat de sa vie ! Et avec un peu de chance cela pourrait peut-être lui valoir une belle petite augmentation. Il affichait un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents en pensant à la tête que pourrait faire Kuchiki en voyant les estimations de ses graphiques.

Il souffla un grand coup avant de prendre son gros dossier sous le bras et de se diriger tranquillement vers le grand bureau de son patron. Sa démarche nonchalante attirait les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans les couloirs.

Il semblait tellement serein alors que n'importe qui allant vers le bureau du Président aurait les jambes tremblantes. Il sentait les regards envieux des femmes qui tournaient la tête sur son passage et riait intérieurement. Si elles savaient qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'elles…

Comme à son habitude, à chaque fois qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son patron, il frappa deux petits coups à la porte sans attendre de réponse avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sans prêter réellement attention à ce qui se passait dans ce bureau, il referma la porte derrière lui, attendant que le Président lui fasse une remarque sur le fait qu'il devait attendre une invitation avant d'entrer. Mais cette remarque n'arriva pas.

Surpris, il se retourna pour aviser l'homme assis dans son fauteuil. Peut-être était-il souffrant ou trop concentré et ne l'avait-il même pas entendu frapper ?

Renji se figea sur place. Confortablement installé dans le siège de cuir, dossier à moitié rabaissé et les mains derrière la tête, ce n'était pas le noble qui trônait à la place du patron mais son assistant, Ichigo, qui le regardait d'un air lointain avec un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Bon dieu Ichigo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je prends une petite pause, je me détends. J'ai bien droit à quelques minutes de repos vu le boulot que j'amasse ici.

- Que tu prennes une pause n'est pas le propos. Il est où Kuchiki ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait s'il rentrait maintenant et qu'il te voyait avachi dans son fauteuil ? »

L'orangé émit un petit ricanement avant de se laisser aller encore un peu plus contre le dossier de l'assise confortable en fermant les yeux avec un profond soupir de contentement.

« Kuchiki sait très bien que je suis à cette place en ce moment et il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en formaliser. »

Renji haussa un sourcil dubitatif essayant de comprendre ce qu'Ichigo cherchait à lui dire. Y aurait-il des caméras de surveillance cachées quelque part dans ce bureau ? Connaissant l'ébène cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Quoiqu'il en fût, il n'y avait pas trace de Kuchiki dans cet endroit et Abarai commençait à penser que l'assistant de direction commençait à devenir fou à cause de son rythme de travail surchargé.

Le rouge fit donc demi-tour pour ressortir de cette pièce, néanmoins légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu annoncer sa grande victoire aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait un pas vers la porte qu'un son extrêmement étrange s'était fait entendre venant de la bouche de Kurosaki.

Il s'était retourné vers ce bruit incongru et vit l'orangé les yeux fortement fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et les mains… Eh bien apparemment quelque part sous le bureau, là où Renji ne pouvait les voir.

Ichigo rouvrit ses paupières et regarda le rouge avec des yeux anormalement vitreux. Son souffle semblait court et ses mots peinaient légèrement à sortir de sa bouche.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien préparé parce que là je ne vais certainement pas pouvoir me retenir. Ca va être ta fête. »

A nouveau, le chef manager eut ce regard de merlan frit tiré hors de l'eau, ne comprenant décidément pas ce que l'orangé venait de lui dire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas celui à qui étaient destinés les mots.

L'assistant fit rouler le fauteuil vers l'arrière pour se remettre sur ses jambes et dévoila à Renji une partie de son corps qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Là, juste sous ses yeux, l'orangé se tenait debout, le pantalon ouvert et le sexe en érection pointé droit dans sa direction.

Se faisant la réflexion que depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau Ichigo n'avait pas pu libérer son membre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il en déduisit qu'il était déjà dans cet état avant qu'il n'arrive.

Est-ce que… Non, pas possible… Ichigo se serait impunément masturbé sous le bureau de son supérieur ? Cette option s'écarta vite de son esprit en se rappelant qu'il avait trouvé l'orangé installé à cette place avec les deux mains bien en évidence. Et cela n'expliquait pas non plus les mots qu'il venait d'avoir.

Son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure pour démanteler ce casse-tête et il ne fut tiré de sa grande perplexité que lorsque Kurosaki se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour attraper quelque chose se trouvant sous le bureau.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et il pouvait maintenant ajouter cette image au tableau des choses les plus folles auxquelles il avait assisté dans sa vie, et elle prenait certainement la première place dans son classement, battant à plate couture toutes les situations incongrues qu'il avait déjà vécues.

D'un geste brusque, l'assistant avait empoigné les cheveux de Byakuya et l'avait fait sortir de sous le bureau pour le retourner face à Renji et le plaquer sans aucune délicatesse contre le bois d'ébène de l'immense bureau.

Nom de dieu ! Ichigo se faisait… Oui, il se faisait sucer, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, par le Président et sans aucune gêne, il avait continué sa petite gâterie pendant que le rouge était présent à quelques pas de lui.

« Oh, bonjour Abarai. »

Et voilà qu'en plus il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il agissait avec un naturel déconcertant alors qu'il se retrouvait à moitié allongé en travers de son bureau, le pantalon sur les chevilles et qu'il avait posé ses propres mains sur ses fesses pour les écarter, présentant certainement par ce geste la partie la plus privée de son anatomie à un Ichigo qui le regardait avec un sourire pervers.

Il vit alors l'orangé s'emparer des hanches du noble et s'enfoncer profondément en lui d'un mouvement sec et brusque qui provoqua un long râle de leur part à tous les deux.

Ca, il devait le dire, il en avait connu des tarés, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations grotesques avec ses nombreux amants, des types qui avaient le feu au cul et qui avaient été prêts à le faire n'importe où. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé baiser quelqu'un en présence d'une tierce personne.

Il voulait faire demi-tour et essayer de rayer à tout jamais cette vision de son esprit. Non pas que ce ne soit pas excitant, bien au contraire, les deux étaient plutôt pas mal foutus dans leur genre, mais tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, la voix de son supérieur se fit entendre.

« Ce sont… Mmff. Ce sont les dossiers traitant aaaahhh de… de la campagne Sakura ? »

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qui ressemblerait à 'sduivhgfdvbghyedf', quelque chose d'inaudible et qui trahirait le fait que sa mâchoire était sur le point de tomber à terre. Alors il se contenta de hocher simplement la tête.

« Montrez… Nnnnhhh. Montrez-les moi. »

Les doigts de Byakuya se crispaient sur les rebords du bureau pendant qu'il se redressait péniblement sous les assauts de l'orangé. Une fois le porte document posé, il le prit et en commença une lecture partielle sous les yeux médusés de Renji.

L'air de rien, le sérieux avait repris place sur son visage, étudiant avec intérêt les pages qu'il tournait au fur et à mesure. Seuls les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge trahissaient le fait qu'il n'était pas simplement en train d'analyser la campagne mise au point par Abarai.

Abarai qui se forçait à regarder les feuilles qui bougeaient sous la main du Président. Il avait la gorge sèche et le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Il savait parfaitement que s'il levait les yeux devant lui, la gêne qu'il commençait à ressentir au niveau de son sous-vêtement allait grossir inexorablement.

« Mmmm. Plus fort ! »

Là, il ne put faire autrement que de relever la tête. Surpris ne serait pas le mot qu'il emploierait, choqué conviendrait mieux. Avec une voix outrageusement sensuelle, il venait de demander à son assistant de le pilonner encore plus rudement que ce qu'il faisait déjà.

Il vit les joues roses de Kuchiki et ses adorables grimaces qui trahissaient son plaisir, mais ce qui le scotcha réellement sur place fut le regard d'Ichigo. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, transperçait le rouge de son regard, comme encore plus excité par le fait qu'il soit là.

L'orangé mit alors une claque sur une fesse du noble et stoppa net ses coups de rein, le sexe seulement à moitié enfoncé dans les chairs de Byakuya.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

- Plus fort, Kurosaki-sama !

- Voilà qui est mieux. »

Le rouquin prit alors un grand élan pour donner un puissant coup de hanches qui fit se cambrer l'ébène dans un grand cri. Renji n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement devant l'image honteusement pornographique qu'il avait dégagée par ce geste. Il se sentait littéralement pulser dans son pantalon.

Le son, aussi discret fut-il et largement couvert par la respiration lourde de Kuchiki, n'avait pas échappé à l'oreille attentive d'Ichigo qui étira encore un peu plus son sourire.

« Ca te plait Renji ? Tu bandes ? »

D'un geste qu'il espérait nonchalant, le manager passa ses doigts aux coins de sa bouche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un filet de bave qui trainait sur son menton. Oh oui il bandait. Il était même dur comme la pierre, mais son excitation était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer un mot après l'autre pour formuler une phrase compréhensible.

« Byakuya aime qu'on bande pour lui. »

Buyakuya… Ce nom résonna dans son cerveau comme une douce mélodie, il n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit l'appeler par son prénom, le rabaissant ainsi au même rang que le commun des mortels.

Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ces deux bassins qui s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour mieux se retrouver dans des gestes puissants et très précis puisque chaque nouveau coup touchait à la prostate du noble qui ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour faire entendre le plaisir qu'il en retirait.

Renji sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit des doigts attraper ses poignets, mettant fin à sa contemplation. Ichigo lui avait fait contourner le bureau pour qu'il se retrouve à leurs côtés. Sans aucune forme de gêne, il plaça le creux de sa main au niveau de sa braguette avant d'étirer un large sourire.

« Il bande. Alors Byakuya, tu la veux aussi ? »

Un oui franc et massif qui semblait ne plus s'arrêter se mêlait au cri que l'ébène poussa en réponse à la question de Kurosaki qui en ricana, stoppant tout d'un coup ses mouvements. Ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde Kuchiki puisqu'il avait pris le relai afin de continuer à faire cogner le membre de l'orangé contre sa boule de nerfs.

Abarai se sentit soudain libéré d'un énorme poids sans qu'il ne sache réellement ce qui avait pu le soulager. En baissant les yeux, il put apercevoir son membre fièrement érigé qui avait été défait de ses prisons textiles.

A nouveau, l'orangé lui fit faire le tour du bureau pour qu'il se retrouve face à Byakuya dont le regard s'était illuminé.

« Elle te plait ? »

Le noble passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordiller d'impatience. Apparemment ce qu'il avait juste sous les yeux semblait le ravir et il n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire avant d'enfoncer la verge gonflée de Renji au fond de sa gorge, étouffant ainsi ses cris indécents.

Chaque onde sonore se répercutait dans son entrejambe et il dut se pencher en avant pour se retenir aux bords de la table. Mais à son grand désarroi, Ichigo attrapa une touffe de cheveux noirs, obligeant Byakuya à stopper tout mouvement.

« Oh non Byakuya. Ici, ce n'est pas toi qui décides. Renji est assez grand pour y aller à son rythme. »

Abarai releva le visage pour voir les yeux d'Ichigo qui étirait un immense sourire pervers. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de poser ses mains sur la tête du noble et de commencer à se mouvoir de lui-même dans la bouche chaude et humide de son patron.

Il sentait cette langue venir chatouiller sa veine palpitante et les lèvres se resserrer plus durement à chaque fois qu'il était entré jusqu'à la garde, comme pour essayer de mieux le retenir dans sa bouche.

C'était tout bonnement délicieux. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cette sensation, mais il devait l'avouer, de savoir que cet homme si respectable pouvait se comporter en petit jouet sexuel était simplement jouissif.

Renji s'évertuait à ne pas produire le même rythme que Kurosaki, essayant par là de perturber au maximum son patron mais rien n'y faisait. Et alors que c'est lui qui menait la danse, c'était pourtant la meilleure pipe de sa vie, à croire que l'ébène avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux noirs, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés pour profiter de son traitement d'honneur, il fut tiré de ses pensées par les mots de l'orangé.

« Il fait ça bien, hein ?

- Comme un pro. »

Ils s'envoyèrent mutuellement un sourire carnassier lourd de sens avant qu'Ichigo ne cesse de pilonner rudement Byakuya. Lui, décida cependant de rester bien au chaud dans sa bouche en ralentissant ses allées et venues. Les gémissements qui se répercutaient sur son membre avaient été remplacés par une longue plainte de frustration tout aussi électrisante autour de sa verge.

L'assistant se retira et glissa ses doigts sur l'auguste fessier pâle avant de le pincer.

« Tu as envie que Renji te prenne aussi, avoue. »

Abarai se retira de la bouche de Kuchiki afin que celui-ci puisse répondre. Le Président releva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux du manager.

« J'adorerais pouvoir sentir sa grosse queue au plus profond de mon cul. »

Allumé comme jamais, le rouge était prêt à faire le tour du bureau pour se présenter aux fesses de Byakuya mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par Ichigo qui le retint par le bras et approchait les lèvres de son oreille.

« Pas si vite, laisse-le languir un peu, il se déchainera encore plus après. »

L'orangé s'était placé derrière lui et caressait maintenant doucement sa gorge tandis que son autre main s'évertuait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

« Prends ton temps Renji, regarde-le, savoure cette image de lui. »

Laissant sa tête retomber en arrière pour pouvoir s'imprégner de la sensation des doigts de l'orangé qui s'amusaient à décrire de petits cercles autour de ses mamelons, il gardait cependant les yeux fixés sur Kuchiki. En effet la vision qu'il avait de lui en cet instant précis restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire comme étant la scène la plus érotique à laquelle il n'ait jamais assisté.

Pour pouvoir résister aux tremblements de ses jambes, il s'était laissé tomber sur son fauteuil. Ses joues étaient rougies et son souffle était court. Il regardait envieusement les deux hommes en face de lui, espérant que cette torture de se sentir vide de toute présence en lui prenne fin rapidement.

Et alors que la main gauche d'Ichigo restait sur le torse du rouge, taquinant enfin un téton dressé, la droite était descendue le long de son ventre pour venir attraper le membre encore humide de la salive de Byakuya et y imprimait un léger mouvement de vas et viens.

Et quand Kurosaki se mit à genoux devant Renji pour prendre son sexe en bouche, l'ébène ne put s'empêcher de se masturber à une allure folle. Ce n'est que lorsque le manager aperçut le Président approcher dangereusement deux doigts vers son antre qu'il força l'assistant à relâcher sa prise sur sa verge pour stopper Kuchiki dans son geste.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il se fasse jouir lui-même, même si l'idée aurait pu le faire venir directement dans la bouche d'Ichigo, il ne supporterait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'enfoncer entre ces fesses blanches et rebondies qui appelaient à se faire prendre.

Abarai se dirigea donc vers son patron et d'un geste brusque l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta presque sur son bureau, dans la même position qu'au départ, son ventre posé contre le bois d'ébène et la croupe bien tendue vers son membre.

De ses pouces il écarta les fesses l'une de l'autre avant de s'enfoncer d'une traite dans ses chairs dans un grand cri de la part de Kuchiki, enfin satisfait à nouveau. Malgré qu'il soit entièrement détendu et que son antre ait déjà été préparé par la présence d'Ichigo, il restait délicieusement serré autour de son sexe.

Le Président contractait ses muscles autour de sa verge afin de l'attirer plus profondément en lui et le rouge ne pouvait faire autrement que de durcir et accélérer encore plus ses mouvements pour continuer à entendre ces cris si excitants.

Mais encore une fois, Kurosaki, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, l'avait fait arrêter. Il en aurait presque pu lui mettre une droite pour l'avoir coupé dans son élan et à quelques secondes de la jouissance, mais il devait l'avouer, il était curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête.

L'orangé l'avait embrassé passionnément, enfonçant sa langue dans sa gorge tout en pétrissant ses fesses et en faisant frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

« Laisse-le faire. »

L'assistant envoya alors voler d'un geste du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur le large bureau, sauf l'ordinateur portable qu'il posa soigneusement par terre. Puis Renji se retrouva allongé sur le dos contre la surface noire et fraîche. Il regarda alors Ichigo aider Byakuya à monter également sur le bureau et à se positionner au dessus de sa verge palpitante.

L'ébène s'empala sur son membre d'une traite et la bouche grande ouverte pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, il commença à se mouvoir avec grâce au dessus de lui. Ce petit jeu dura deux ou trois minutes pendant lesquelles Abarai avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du noble pour l'aider à s'enfoncer plus profondément avant que Kurosaki n'exerce une poussée dans le dos du Président pour que le torse pâle rencontre celui tatoué.

Le manager sentit alors quelque chose d'humide venir taquiner ses bourses. En décalant légèrement le visage, il put apercevoir Ichigo glisser ses doigts qu'il avait léchés vers l'anneau de chair qu'il envahissait.

Le souffle court et la voix rauque, il parvint tout de même à demander à l'assistant quelles étaient ses intentions et avec un sourire hautement pervers, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il ne faisait que ce que Byakuya attendait depuis le début, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans cette pièce.

Et effectivement, le noble étirait un large sourire à l'attention de Renji, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'il devait laisser le rouquin prendre en charge la suite des événements.

Contre son sexe, il put sentir les deux doigts de l'orangé s'enfoncer également dans les chairs chaudes de l'ébène, l'écartelant purement et simplement à la limite du supportable pour le commun des mortels mais le Président semblait encore plus excité à cette perspective, essayant d'étouffer ses cris de plus en plus aigus en mordant l'épaule du manager.

Le rouge stoppa tout mouvement au moment où il sentit la verge de Kurosaki forcer le passage étroit et s'enfoncer en Kuchiki le plus loin qu'il lui était possible. Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit le noble en plein désarroi, une légère grimace déformait ses traits et quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Mais cette image s'effaça bien vite quand Byakuya clôt ses paupières et inspira calmement pour retrouver un souffle régulier et aider à faire taire la douleur. Quand il releva la tête pour venir coller son crane à l'épaule d'Ichigo, ce fut le signal pour celui-ci de commencer à bouger.

Cette fois, il resta doux dans la mesure du possible, se retirant et le pénétrant dans de longs mouvements. Renji prit alors l'initiative de recommencer à se mouvoir également, dans des gestes alternés avec ceux de l'orangé.

Pendant que l'un se retirait, l'autre s'enfonçait à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'antre désormais trop serré du Président, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sa prostate était continuellement chatouillée par l'une ou l'autre des verges et tout son corps se mettait à trembler convulsivement.

Abarai sentait le sexe d'Ichigo frotter contre le sien à chaque allée et venue, comme si on le masturbait alors qu'il était déjà en train de baiser. Sa tête lui tournait et il devait se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus erratiques, chacun perdant au fur et à mesure tout rythme cohérent. Byakuya se collait à l'un ou l'autre de ses amants, essayant de trouver la position qui le ferait jouir au plus vite pour qu'enfin ce déferlement de sensations s'arrête, il était à la limite de devenir fou et sa voix s'était cassée à force de trop crier.

Le noble atteint finalement l'orgasme en se déversant contre Renji, les deux hommes encore en lui entrèrent alors d'un coup sec, venant en même temps cogner contre sa prostate une dernière fois, pour jouir le plus profondément possible en leur petit jouet.

Comme si de rien n'était, Kuchiki se rhabilla et reprit son air altier avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie et de se retourner vers le manager.

« Si des rumeurs à mon sujet se propagent je saurai immédiatement d'où elles viennent et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous le faire regretter. »

Puis il sortit, d'une démarche fière et hautaine, comme s'il n'avait pas été écartelé entre deux hommes il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Voyant Renji pâlir suite à la menace de son patron, Ichigo se tourna vers lui, un sourire apaisant au coin des lèvres.

« N'aies pas peur, il dit ça à tout le monde. Mais à ta place, je garderais quand même tout ça pour moi.

- Comment ça il dit ça à tout le monde ?

- Parce que tu crois que tu es le seul avec qui je l'ai déjà partagé ? »

Dans un grand éclat de rire, Kurosaki sortit également du bureau, laissant le rouge seul dans la grande pièce, complètement interloqué. Interloqué certes, mais avec de belles images incrustées dans sa mémoire.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que c'est un beau cadeau ^^**

**Note 2 : J'espère également que ça a plu aux autres lectrices, laissez-moi vos impressions.**

**Note 3 : Rendez-vous le premier janvier !**


End file.
